Never Gone
by Gackt and Teru forever
Summary: It’s been two years since he went missing, but I have never given up hope. I know that he will always be with me. Always be in my heart.


**Never Gone**

**Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson**

**Authors Note: This is the second in the series of Blaise/Pansy stories i intend to do. you must read them in order or they will not make sense. If you have not read Memories then go and read that first as that is the first one or you will not understand this one. **

**Warning: Angst**

**It's been two years since he went missing, but I have never given up hope. I know that he will always be with me. Always be in my heart. **

**Once again I am sitting on the sofa looking into the fire. Memories of the things we used to do together come flooding back. The way he used to laugh. The corners of his eyes would crease up as he closed his eyes when he laughed. They way he would smile at me when I told him I loved him, that blush would always appear. The feel of him watching me, I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up. But it was a comforting feeling, because I knew it was him. then he would walk over and kiss my neck making me sigh. **

**In my hands I held one of his shirts. It was a dark blue one with a simple crescent moon shape on the left breast.**

**It was one of his favourite shirts. Whenever we had a party or went to visit Katie at Hogwarts he would always wear it. He looked so handsome in it. **

**I brought it to my nose and breathed in the comforting scent of him. I longed to smell more of him. To feel his hands wonder my body, rub against my arms the way they do when is comforting me. But the one I need to comfort me now is the cause of the pain. It just wasn't fair. **

**Katie had taken it hard. When I had told her she had run from the house. I let her have time to herself, but she did not come back for hours. Eventually after hours of waiting, I enlisted the help of Draco to help me find her. He was her godfather and so was frantic when heard what had happened. Blaise was also his best friend and he was devastated. He had cried as we sat on the sofa holding one another. **

**Draco had found Katie in the park under a tree with her knees held up to her body, her face berried in them. **

**For days after she would not come out her room, only to eat and use the bathroom. **

**She has got a bit better, but her marks have dropped and she does not concentrate in class. I get constant letters telling me of her running from class or not showing up at all. **

**It was the summer holiday of her third year and she was in her room again. **

"**Auntie, can I talk to you?" Katie asked entering the room. **

**I had been so surprised by her entrance I dropped the shirt. **

"**Yes, of course you can Katie" I said picking up the shirt and gesturing to her to sit next to me.**

"**I know I've been doing badly in school and I'm sorry, I really am. But I……I just can't stop thinking about Blaise" she said. **

"**It's OK, I know how you feel, and I miss him two. But we can't give up hope. He will come back. He's strong you know that" I said putting my arm round her. **

"**Thanks…." She sighed leaning into my arms and closing her eyes.**

"**Katie, I know it's hard for you, but you must try harder in school. You can't afford to keep skipping class. I don't want you to get expelled. Blaise worked hard to get you a place there. He would hate to see you fail" I told her.**

"**I know, I will try better. I only run from class because I don't want to cry in front of the others" she said.**

"**Crying isn't being weak. They will understand why. Just talk to them about it and they will help you. The more people know about it the more they will be able to help" I said rubbing her back.**

"**I will" she said. **

**We sat there happy to bask in the warmth of the fire and one another's arms. It had been a long time since we had had a moment like this. I think we both needed this. **

**After an hour she got up and went back to her room saying she had work to do.**

**I was once again left to my thoughts. Thoughts of life with out ever seeing Blaise again. Would it always be this way? **

**I got up and went through to the kitchen and started to make the dinner. When we finished I washed up and we both went to bed. **

**What must have been a few hours later I heard moans coming from Katie's room. **

**Getting up and walked across the landing and opened the door. Seeing Katie thrashing about I instantly knew she was having a nightmare. **

"**Katie, Katie wake up" I whispered shaking her gently. **

"**Brother!" she gasped as she sat up into my arms shaking. **

"**Shh, Shh it's OK" I reassured her rubbing her back and rocking her. **

"**Oh Auntie, I was dreaming he was walking towards me arms stretched. I walked towards him, but just as I was about to hug him he disappeared" she cried into my shoulder. **

"**It's OK, it's OK. He will come back. It was just a dream" I said laying her back down and pulling the covers back up to her chin. **

**Brushing a strand of hair from her face I kissed her forehead and said goodnight to her. She said goodnight back and I left.**

**Getting back into bed I quickly fell asleep, once again to be assaulted with dreams of Blaise being tortured and killed. It had been this way for two long years. **


End file.
